mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Lynn vs. David Gardner
The first round began and they touched gloves. Gardner landed a leg kick. Lynn blocked a high kick. "You first! Be first!" Gardner landed a right to the body and missed an iffy leg kick attempt. Gardner landed an inside kick. "Footwork!" Lynn caught a high kick to the clinch, Gardner landed five rights to the body and got a big trip to side control. He landed seven hard right hands and elbows. Lynn regained half-guard and ate two more right hands and a pair of elbows. Lynn regained guard there. "Work!" Gardner landed a nice right. He ate an upkick. Gardner backed off. He let Lynn up. Lynn caught a leg kick to the clinch. Gardner kneed the body and landed a massive foot stomp. One minute left. Lynn stuffed a trip. Gardner kneed the leg and again and worked the body. He landed a foot stomp. "Come on, Adam! Let's go!" Lynn broke away with a left hook. He kneed the face and the body as they clinched. Lynn worked for a double. Gardner worked a standing kimura in reply. Ten seconds. Lynn kneed the thigh. The first round ended. 10-9 Gardner but close. The second round began. Gardner landed an inside kick eating a counter right. "Jab!" Lynn landed a hard counter right and kneed the body. "Again!" "Right hook!" They clinched after Lynn missed it and he broke kneeing the body. Lynn landed an inside kick. Gardner landed an inside kick and a right to the body. Lynn landed a right uppercut nicely through the guard. They clinched and broke. "You've got him!" "Left hook, Adam!" Lynn landed a right uppercut and a right hand and they clinched. Gardner defended a standing guillotine, Lynn broke kneeing the body circling out. Gardner landed a pair of inside kicks and they clinched. They broke. "Hands up!" Gardner landed an inside kick. One minute. Lynn landed a right to the clinch. He stuffed a throw and broke away. Lynn landed a big right uppercut to the clinch. He shoved away breaking free. "He's hurt!" Lynn landed a beautiful left hook to the clinch. Thirty seconds. Lynn landed a pair of big right uppercuts inside and broke with a big right elbow. They clinched. Lynn landed a big right hook inside. They broke. Ten seconds as Lynn landed a right hand. They clinched. Lynn landed a big right elbow inside. "He's hurt!" The second round ended. 10-9 Lynn. The third round began and they touched gloves. Gardner landed an inside kick. Lynn stuffed a double kneeing the face. Beautiful. Lynn landed a crisp jab. Gardner's exhausted and wobbly. Throwing shitty kicks. Lynn landed a counter right hook. And another there. "Keep moving!" Lynn landed a counter right hand and kneed the face. Lynn stuffed a double to the clinch and broke kneeing the body. Is that Cecil Peoples as the ref? :D It is. They clinched. "Elbow!" Lynn kneed the body. They broke. They clinched. Gardner's fighting for the decision now. They broke. Lynn landed a right hand and another. Nice head movement by Lynn. Lynn landed a right hand and ate a counter one but it wasn't well-thrown. They clinched with thirty seconds. They broke. Lynn sprawled stuffing a double. He stood dodging a weary right hook. Ten seconds. Lynn landed a counter right hand as the third round ended, and they hugged. 10-9 Lynn IMO, 29-28. The split decision was awarded to Lynn.